Opposites Attract
by Griff4823
Summary: My friend dared me to write this, so I did. When searching for one of the others, two of the Warrior Ten become seperated. With nothing to do but wait, tempers and passions flare. AncientGreymon/AncientGarurumon. Shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon, oneshot.


(Well that was one of the most different things I've had to write. xD. Had to go out of my comfort zone, which I guess was the point.)

Disclaimer: The characters in this belong to me and my friend.

**Opposites Attract (AncientGreymon/AncientGarurumon)**

"Bloody hell!" a frustrated, slightly accented voice shouted. "Where did that crazy, old codger get off to now?"

A tall, muscular dragon man sneered and walked over the grass, looking around the area feverishly. The orange rays of the sunset reflected off of his crimson, draconic plate armour. The gold trimmings on his breastplate and on the metallic dragon heads decorating his shoulders, wrists, knees and boots gleamed brightly, though the rays that hit the black scales of his exposed elbows and midriff were absorbed. The KaiserGreymon was forced to raise gloved hand above his eyes to block the bright sunlight. His blue eyes narrowed behind his orange, draconic helmet.

"Damn it," he grumbled in annoyance, planting his large claymore – the Dragon Soul Sword – into the ground. He then adjusted the pair of blue goggles resting around his head. "Wisemon's gone."

"This has become a daily occurrence as of late," spoke an AncientGarurumon gruffly from nearby. KaiserGreymon, the KaiserGreymon, turned to look at an anthropomorphic wolf man clad head-to-toe in white plate armour. He closed his red eyes and stuck his two golden broadswords – the Sharpness Claymores – into the ground as well before letting go with his black gloved hands. The irritated expression, while veiled, was still clear to KaiserGreymon, especially when the AncientGarurumon folded his arms across his chest.

Apart from the KaiserGreymon and AncientGarurumon, the Legendary Warrior of Fire and the Legendary Warrior of Light, respectively, were seven others. They were the Ten Legendary Warriors. The Great Ten.

They stood in a grass clearing surrounded by thick forest. Nearest to KaiserGreymon was a dark violet, winged, humanoid jackal garbed in white robes from the waist down. He stood, silent and calm at the situation, while the breeze swept through his golden feathers and long black hair. The Anubismon's was the Legendary Warrior of Darkness. Anubismon, like several others among them, preferred to use their lower forms for easier accessibility.

Not far from them was an exasperated-looking female digimon who looked to be human in terms of appearance. She wore a grey, form-fitting suit and wore winged, rainbow-hued shoulder plates. Her hair, like her armour, was also rainbow in colour, as could plainly be seen jutting out from the back of her masked head. AncientIrismon was the Legendary Warrior of Wind.

"AncientGarurumon's right," a boisterous voice grumbled. Walking over to the group was a buff, anthropomorphic polar bear with twin axes. He folded his arms across his brown chest and frowned. "Damn it, bug! You were supposed to be keepin' an eye on him while we were getting water!" he said with annoyance.

The Blizzarmon, the Legendary Warrior of Ice, cast a glare at the sheepish AtlurKabuterimon nearby. The cobalt blue Hercules beetle digimon, who doubled as the Legendary Warrior of Thunder, grinned nervously at them and rubbed the back of his head with one of his four arms. "I don't have any eyes, remember? Heh heh..." AtlurKabuterimon replied, hoping to diffuse their annoyance at him with a joke.

"You know what I mean, AtlurKabuterimon," Blizzarmon responded. "And you can still see without eyes. Electro-whatever, right?"

"Well if any of us has to go find him it should be you, Kabu," said an AncientMermaimon, the Legendary Warrior of Water. While on land, she was in a decidedly more human form, as she had legs instead of a fish-like bottom half. The female digimon, garbed in a blue suit and displaying long, white hair, gave AtlurKabuterimon a carefree smile.

"We'll _all_ find him," the PileVolcamon said. He was the Legendary Warrior of Earth. The human-like digimon, wearing a white scarf, black armour and a gold champion belt, gave them a reassuring nod.

"I agree with P-PileVolca," the Shurimon beside him said. The ninja with vine-like limbs and white fabric for attire looked over at KaiserGreymon. He was known as the Legendary Warrior of Wood.

The only member of the Great Ten who was missing was Wisemon, the Legendary Warrior of Steel. Wisemon's incredibly short attention span and flighty nature often ended up with him running off and causing trouble for the Ten.

KaiserGreymon sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Right..." the KaiserGreymon flippantly said. "We'll split up. We'll cover more area that way anyways."

"M-Maybe we should split into teams of two. One could cover the ground and the other could watch from the air," Shurimon suggested timidly. "KaiserGreymon and AncientGarurumon could go east, PileVolcamon and Anubismon could go south, Blizzarmon and I could go west, AncientMermaimon and AncientIrismon could go north and AtlurKabuterimon could stay here in case he comes back. ...Umm, does that sound okay?"

Most of them responded with nods.

The KaiserGreymon and AncientGarurumon exchanged glances with one another. "Yeah, I suppose that's okay with me," KaiserGreymon said with some caginess in his tone. He turned to AncientGarurumon. "Is that okay with you?"

AncientGarurumon shrugged and started heading east. KaiserGreymon merely stared at him with a flat gaze as the bipedal wolf turned and walked. AncientGarurumon's aloof, anti-social behaviour always served to get on KaiserGreymon's nerves, especially when KaiserGreymon was making an effort to be at least civil, if not nice, with him. He knew that his own hot-headed and meddlesome nature got under AncientGarurumon's skin as equally much, but that wasn't an excuse, to KaiserGreymon. The dragon man grunted in annoyance and followed AncientGarurumon.

He ran up beside him and took the lead. "See if you can use that wolf nose of yours to catch his scent, mutt," KaiserGreymon told him.

The AncientGarurumon shot him an annoyed glare, both for the nickname and for telling him something that he already knew. "I am trying. It rained recently," he replied shortly, walking into the thick forest, where the smell of wet wood was dense and nearly overpowering.

The pair walked through the forest, stepping over slippery logs. As they traipsed through the deep brush, AncientGarurumon looked around and sniffed. KaiserGreymon let out a swear upon nearly tripping over a vine.

"Damnit!" KaiserGreymon sputtered. He growled in irritation. "Wisemon! Get back here right now! I'm warning you!"

AncientGarurumon gave KaiserGreymon a bland look. "Shouldn't you be flying?" he asked him, remembering what Shurimon had told them.

"I was going to, thanks," the KaiserGreymon responded brusquely. KaiserGreymon's form became engulfed in a fiery light. AncientGarurumon stepped back and watched as the KaiserGreymon digivolved into his Ancient form. KaiserGreymon's body became more draconic and large wings sprouted from his back. A massive dragon wearing red plate armour emerged. Intense heat swept out as KaiserGreymon became AncientGreymon.

The sizeable dragon flapped his wings and flew up so that he could travel over the trees' canopies and look down for the missing Wisemon. AncientGarurumon sighed, relieved that AncientGreymon wouldn't be breathing down his neck quite so much now that there was some space between them during their search. He knew that they could end up spending a lot of time together out searching for Wisemon and that AncientGreymon and he were opposites in many different ways. They often ended up at each other's throats or in arguments over petty things. It didn't help that none of their friends were with them to act as mediators if another argument broke out.

AncientGarurumon closed his eyes and continued walking, using his sense of smell to try and pick up Wisemon's scent. He still didn't detect anything. He wondered if Anubismon was having any luck.

Meanwhile, AncientGreymon soared above AncientGarurumon, looking around ardently for Wisemon. The AncientGreymon gritted his teeth and growled. "Wisemon!" he shouted again. When he didn't receive any sort of reply, he became even more impatient and frustrated. "_We were supposed to be in that town by now! We could have stayed in a tavern but no, Wisemon had to go and run off again... Now I'm stuck with the wolf when he's in one of his moods, and we'll have to sleep on the wet ground. ...I guess complaining won't help, though._"

"Wisemon!" the Legendary Warrior of Flame shouted again, sounding progressively more desperate. "I'll buy you peaches!"

Three hours passed and the search continued. AncientGarurumon seemed unperturbed, but AncientGreymon was looking like he was about to pull his feathers out. It didn't help his mood that it started raining again. It was only a light shower, but it still succeeded in making his blonde hair and fiery orange feathers wet.

"It's been hours!" AncientGreymon exclaimed, looking over at where the sun was. Dusk was setting in, and only a bit of light peaked over the horizon. "Are you telling me still haven't picked up his trail, AncientGarurumon?"

AncientGarurumon looked up at him blandly. "You know as well as I do how hard it can be to find Wisemon if he does not want to be found," he spoke. "_And it's not as if you are doing any better..._"

The AncientGreymon sighed and continued flying, looking around. "It probably won't help our search when you start smelling like wet dog... I don't even recognise this area. You haven't gotten us lost, have you?"

"I left a trail," AncientGarurumon gruffly replied, ignoring the pellets of rain soaking his blonde hair and armour.

"Yeah, and you heard what AtlurKabuterimon said. There're sinkholes all over the place the further we go into this thick forest," the dragon explained.

AncientGarurumon remained silent and continued walking, twitching his ears to try and detect other noises that might give them a clue.

AncientGreymon rolled his eyes and flapped his wings. "Right then. Fine. I don't mind looking in the dark."

AncientGarurumon ignored him and took a sniff at the air again. "_Could that be...?_" The wolf's concentration, however, was interrupted when his draconic companion let out a shout.

"I see him!" AncientGreymon remarked excitedly. Before AncientGarurumon could so much as think about stopping him, the AncientGreymon flapped his wings rapidly and flew quickly off to the side.

"AncientGreymon!" AncientGarurumon shouted, running after him.

The AncientGreymon narrowed his eyes and flew close to the tree line, his feet brushing against the top of the lush, wet canopies. In the distance, beyond several leaves and trunks obstructing his sight, he saw a patch of beige and red, the same colours of Wisemon's robes.

AncientGarurumon growled and ran through the forest after him. The AncientGarurumon watched as the giant dragon descended towards the colours.

"Damn it, old man!" AncientGreymon growled as he descended through the canopies, heading to land. "We've been looking everywhere for yo-huh?"

"AncientGreymon! Wait!" AncientGarurumon snarled at him, running over.

Just before AncientGreymon touched down, he noticed that it wasn't the Wisemon that he had been yelling at, but a small patch of beige and red flowers.

"Damn it!" AncientGreymon swore, upon seeing his mistake. "It's not-!"

As he spoke, AncientGreymon's feet touched the ground and he put all of his weight on them as he started to tuck his wings back. However, being the dragon digimon of great size that he was, that was a lot of weight to hold. The wet ground immediately collapsed beneath him, just as AncientGarurumon ran over to him.

The loud noise of rock splitting and shattering thundered into the air. The dragon and the wolf both let out shouts of surprise as the earth gave way. The ground, the dirt, the flowers and the trees in a two hundred meter radius all started falling. AncientGarurumon let out a grunt and attempted to jump off of a falling nearby tree, but there was nowhere that he could jump to. Except AncientGreymon, that was.

He propelled himself off of the falling tree and landed on AncientGreymon's helmet as they fell. The AncientGreymon flapped his wings desperately to avoid falling into the chasm. He scrambled to take flight, and just as he started to climb, a large tree fell from behind him and slammed onto his back and wings.

AncientGreymon let out a winded roar as the tree dragged him and AncientGarurumon down into the giant, subterranean hole. They fell for a good five seconds before hitting the earthy ground at the bottom of the pit. AncientGarurumon jumped off of AncientGreymon and gracefully landed on a knee, while AncientGreymon landed painfully on his side with a tree on top of him, pinning his wing down. Upon their impact, a large cloud of dirt and dust swept into the air.

AncientGarurumon gritted his teeth in silent annoyance and looked around, squinting his eyes as the dust cleared. Even in the night, he had fairly good eyesight.

There were thick mounds of dirt everywhere. When the dust settled, he could see a giant wall of stone not far away from them. He turned to look to his sides and saw that the completely vertical wall of rock surrounded them from all sides. The bipedal wolf looked up and saw that they had fallen a good seventy feet into giant, natural pit which was quite deep and wide. Not only that, but many of the trees became tangled with each other, falling against each other and the sides of the cliff. The tall trees landed, propped up against each other and the walls of the sinkhole, creating a spider web-like obstruction that AncientGarurumon was sure would obstruct AncientGreymon's path if he tried to fly out.

Then he remembered. "AncientGreymon!" he called out with some concern in his voice. He looked around and, through the rain, saw the dragon lying under a fallen tree, growling. AncientGarurumon walked over to him and looked him over. "Are you hurt?" he calmly questioned.

The AncientGreymon snarled. "Just a sprained wing... Nothing to it!" he replied dismissively. The dragon then tried pulling himself out from under the tree, only to grunt in pain and fail.

AncientGarurumon stared at him flatly. "...You got stuck, didn't you?"

"Wh-What makes you say that...?" the dragon replied in a forced calm voice, not wanting to admit that he was quite stuck. He kicked with his hind legs, trying to force himself out from under the tree.

AncientGarurumon sighed and shook his head. "Revert back to your EmperorGreymon form," he told him simply.

"I've got this under control, thank you very much!" AncientGreymon replied, grunting and he stubbornly struggled under the trunk.

AncientGarurumon rolled his eyes. "Fine then..." the AncientGarurumon aloofly said, walking away towards moist pit wall. He ignored the strained grunts and groans of exertion coming from the dragon behind him. He removed his wet glove and placed his white-furred fingers against the wet cliff face. As he suspected, the rain made it far too wet for him to climb or get a safe foothold. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to attempt climbing in the night anyways.

AncientGreymon's noises finally died down, but the silence wasn't accompanied by a triumphant shout, so AncientGarurumon assumed that AncientGreymon gave up and reverted to EmperorGreymon when he wasn't looking.

"Even if my wing wasn't sprained, I'd have a hell of a time flying out of here," KaiserGreymon said from behind him. AncientGarurumon glanced over his shoulder and saw the KaiserGreymon walking over, looking around curiously. "Can we climb out?"

"No," AncientGarurumon said shortly, glancing up at the rain falling down on them.

"Terrific..." KaiserGreymon muttered. "See, mutt? Sinkholes!"

The wolf digimon closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his snout in annoyance, mumbling something to himself.

"...What was that?" KaiserGreymon asked, narrowing his blue eyes at him. In KaiserGreymon's experience, whenever AncientGarurumon did that, he was usually saying something bad about him. "Come on. Let's hear it then."

In this case, he was right. AncientGarurumon turned around and eyed him with a cool glare. "I _said_ you can try to pass the fault onto me for this, but you only have yourself to blame," he spoke, folding his arms.

"What?" KaiserGreymon retaliated. "I wasn't blaming you! And how the hell is this my fault?"

"How is _everything else_ your fault?" AncientGarurumon asked rhetorically, narrowing his eyes. "You always leap before looking and you always think you know better."

"And you're selfish and callous, dog breath, but none of those things have to do with the situation we're in now," he responded, returning the glare.

"I tried to stop you, you damn impertinent lizard," AncientGarurumon spoke in irritation at both KaiserGreymon and the situation that they found themselves in. "I could clearly see that it was not Wisemon you noticed. And I could smell the groundwater that was underneath us. The water eroded the rock and created a large cavern below the ground. It was _your_ weight, when you landed, that triggered the collapse."

"Oh. Right. Of course. It was my fault and now you're calling me overweight too!" KaiserGreymon said fierily and indignantly.

AncientGarurumon rolled his eyes. "You are an AncientGreymon, KaiserGreymon. It's your form alone. If anybody knows the limits of that form, it _should_ be _you_."

The dragon in question growled. "How was I supposed to know that the land I was about to land on was bloody wafer-thin? I can't see through _rock_!" he snapped. "You didn't exactly yell out 'Don't land there, KaiserGreymon! It's going to collapse!' Maybe if you spoke more than one syllable at a time to me, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

The wolf gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Would that have stopped you? Doubtful. You're far too stubborn to listen to anybody else."

"Me, stubborn? You're the stubborn one, wolf!" KaiserGreymon countered, snarling.

AncientGarurumon returned the growl, but chose not to say anything more. A tense minute went by before AncientGarurumon closed his eyes. "...Forget it," he spoke coolly. "This is not helping our situation."

KaiserGreymon grunted and folded his arms but nodded. "...Fine by me," he replied. The KaiserGreymon then looked around at their surroundings. The rain impaired his vision, but he could still see well enough. It bothered him that he couldn't use his fire powers in this weather though. "So we're trapped down here and it's pouring rain. What should we do?"

AncientGarurumon shrugged and moved past him, beginning to walk away from him. KaiserGreymon turned after him with annoyance. He hated it whenever AncientGarurumon didn't acknowledge him. His lone wolf personality always served to get under KaiserGreymon's scales. "Hey! Wait for me!" he said, walking after him.

Upon catching up, KaiserGreymon walked beside him, matching speeds. "I guess we should camp here for the night. See anywhere that would be good shelter?" he asked, looking around.

AncientGarurumon nodded. "Over there," he said, pointing in the direction they were headed. There were two trees near one of the cliff faces. One was tipped on a slant, resting against the stony wall, and the other managed to land on its roots so that it still stood erect. With the amount of foliage they had, they looked like they would give at least adequate protection from the rain.

The goggle-wearing dragon man nodded as well. "I guess that will do..."

The two of them walked over the mass of wet dirt beneath them, towards the two sheltering trees. KaiserGreymon and AncientGarurumon approached the botanical, makeshift umbrella. They traversed over the tangled roots of the two trees and passed under the slanted trunk of the diagonally fallen one. Thanks to the thick branches and canopies overhead, they were more sheltered from the rain than they were, but several drops of water still managed to leak down.

They walked over to a relatively dry clearing of fallen dirt and grass, next to the standing tree. "That seems like a relatively comfortable place to sleep," KaiserGreymon observed, walking over to the patch of uplifted grass. AncientGarurumon nodded in agreement and walked over to it, sitting down at the base of the tree.

"It's just too bad we can't burrow like rabbits," the KaiserGreymon added, frowning and sitting his drenched body down a little to the left of AncientGarurumon. The wolf digimon looked at KaiserGreymon with a raised eyebrow. KaiserGreymon flushed behind his helmet. "I'm not saying that I want to be a rabbit or anything!" he quickly corrected. "Or that I think they're clever or cute or noble! Burrows. Tch! A real dragon doesn't mind sleeping in the rain!"

AncientGarurumon merely rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wet tree trunk.

"Can't make fire like this, either," KaiserGreymon muttered, looking up at the dripping trees. He then turned his head and looked over to his lupine comrade "Hey, AncientGarurumon. Do you think the others found Wisemon yet? And do you think they noticed we're gone?"

"Maybe," AncientGarurumon replied half-heartedly.

The dragon nodded and lay on his back, resting his gloved hands behind his horned head. "Hey, AncientGarurumon," KaiserGreymon said with a small grin on his face. "Want to play a game to pass the time?"

"...No," the AncientGarurumon replied. "I am going to sleep."

KaiserGreymon arched an eyebrow and looked over at him as AncientGarurumon started to stand up. He watched as the wolf digimon removed the black gloves from his hands. AncientGarurumon then removed his helmet, revealing the white, furry face of a wolf.

"_That's not a bad idea,_" KaiserGreymon thought, raising his hands to his face to detach his own helmet. His orange helmet split into four separate pieces: the top, the front, and the two sides that led around to the back. This was to accommodate his large nose horn and his two auxiliary horns. As he removed the segments of his helmet water dripped out and onto the ground.

"Phew," he said, revealing his black-scaled, dragon-like face. The wet, blonde hair on his draconic head clung to the back of KaiserGreymon's neck until he shook his head, ridding much of the water from himself. "I almost drowned in that helmet, didn't you, AncientGarurumon- AH!"

As KaiserGreymon turned back to face AncientGarurumon, he saw that the bipedal wolf digimon had not only removed his helmet but also his body armour, revealing AncientGarurumon's lean, toned, white upper body. AncientGarurumon was also in the process of taking off his leggings, inadvertently showing KaiserGreymon a full view of something that he wasn't sure he wanted to see.

"Bloody hell, Garuru! Are you trying to blind me?" KaiserGreymon stammered, turning away as AncientGarurumon succeeded in stripping away his armour, becoming fully naked. "You're not seriously going to sleep naked again, are you?"

AncientGarurumon turned to him, calm and unashamed of his body. "I have told you before, KaiserGreymon; if it bothers you that much, sleep somewhere else," he told him. KaiserGreymon glanced over at his body. AncientGarurumon was covered head to toe in white fur, with the exception of his blonde hair, his red eyes, and his reddish-pink manhood – or wolfhood, rather - that hung between his legs.

KaiserGreymon looked in the opposite direction, outside of their shelter, to see rain pouring within the sinkhole. "Fine. Okay. I'll stay here," KaiserGreymon said reluctantly, folding his arms. "But _I'm_ sleeping in my armour, I'll have you know."

AncientGarurumon shrugged and sat down in a sitting position, arching his left leg so that it concealed his cock from KaiserGreymon's sight. He then lay down and turned on his side so that he faced away from KaiserGreymon. The dragon man glanced over at his friend and rival, seeing his back and rear. KaiserGreymon then lay down himself, placing his hands back behind his head and running his gloved fingers through his hair.

"_That mutt really blames me for this, doesn't he?_" KaiserGreymon thought to himself, frowning. "_Then again, he always does, so that's not a massive surprise. Even so, I hardly knew that that bloody thing would collapse. And those flowers really looked like Wisemon!_"

The KaiserGreymon exhaled and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sound of water dripping on his armour. "_It's not just that though. I try to be friendly with him but he keeps shutting me down. It's so damn frustrating!_"

Despite his thoughts, KaiserGreymon's eyelids started to flutter and he started to drift in and out of the realm of sleep. Finally his eyes closed and his consciousness faded.

The dragon man was out for a solid ten minutes until some noises started to pull him back out of sleep. With an irritated grunt, KaiserGreymon shifted and opened his eyes. He looked up at the night sky and heard soft sounds coming from his right.

"AncientGarurumon? Is that you?" he asked groggily, sitting up and looking over where AncientGarurumon was lying. There was no response from the canine digimon, but the noise continued. As KaiserGreymon started to wake up and focus, he realized that they were soft grunts and groans coming from his friend.

"Rm. Maybe he's having a nightmare..." KaiserGreymon muttered to himself. He looked at AncientGarurumon's back. The Legendary Warrior of Light never spoke about his past, to KaiserGreymon at least, so the KaiserGreymon could only guess what it was like. KaiserGreymon often wondered if it was troubled or traumatic and maybe that was the reason that AncientGarurumon never opened up to him or anybody else. Other times, KaiserGreymon assumed it was just because he was stuck up.

AncientGarurumon let out a breathy groan, shuffling slightly in his place but still keeping faced away from KaiserGreymon. "I better wake him up," KaiserGreymon muttered, standing up and beginning to walk over to him. "He may be a pain sometimes but I know what it's like to have nightmares. Might as well do him a favour."

The dragon walked over to the sleeping, uncovered wolf and stopped at his feet. KaiserGreymon was about to wake him by nudging his foot, but he blinked in shock upon seeing the state he was in. AncientGarurumon's sizeable dick was hard and twitching. His precum dribbled down from his cockhead onto his shaft. AncientGarurumon groaned and thrust forward slightly.

KaiserGreymon blushed and took a step back. "Right... The exact _opposite_ of a nightmare," he muttered. He was about to turn to walk back to his place, but AncientGarurumon's ear twitched at KaiserGreymon's voice.

The wolf's instincts kicked in and his eyes suddenly snapped open. No more than a second later, AncientGarurumon was on his back with his foot sweeping towards KaiserGreymon, taking out the dragon's legs. KaiserGreymon let out a shout of surprise and ended up falling on top of AncientGarurumon's legs, his face dangerously close to his cock. KaiserGreymon's hand grabbed AncientGarurumon's inner thigh on instinct to break his fall.

"Damn it!" KaiserGreymon stammered in surprise and anger, clutching as he tried to get himself upright. "What's wrong with-"

AncientGarurumon's fur bristled with anger at the feeling and he kicked KaiserGreymon off of him. "What do you think you're doing?" the blushing, flustered wolf snarled in rage, standing up immediately after KaiserGreymon hit the ground again. He glared at the dragon accusingly and his erection died down rapidly.

"Me? I could ask you the same question!" KaiserGreymon shouted, standing to his feet. "What did you kick me for?"

"Why were you staring at me when I was like that?" AncientGarurumon retorted, hoping the blood soon left his face.

"I wasn't! I thought you were having a _nightmare_ so I was going to wake you up. Then when I saw you having a steamy sex dream, I decided I was going to leave you alone, but then you _kicked_ me!" the dragon countered.

AncientGarurumon snarled and glared at KaiserGreymon. "Is there any part of this night you _don't_ plan on ruining, KaiserGreymon?"

"Oh, right. Of course. We're back to that now, are we?" KaiserGreymon said, responding with a growl of his own. "You're impossible, mutt!"

"You're the impossible one!" AncientGarurumon spoke icily, walking over to him. "Because of _your_ hard-headed recklessness, we fell down into this pit and we can't get out! The others are going to be worried sick about us!"

"Oh, so _now_ you care about somebody other than yourself! Isn't that convenient?" KaiserGreymon responded acidly, gritting his teeth. "And I'm not the only one at fault here!"

"You're right. Ten percent of the fault is the water's," AncientGarurumon said, raising an eyebrow. "And the rest of the blame falls to one idiotic dragon."

KaiserGreymon growled and took a step closer, walking to AncientGarurumon's right. In response, AncientGarurumon backed up a step defensively, in case the hotheaded dragon tried anything. KaiserGreymon merely took a step closer, to which AncientGarurumon didn't back down.

"You freakishly anti-social, callous asshole," KaiserGreymon growled fierily. "You're so bloody selfish! Don't think I've forgotten."

AncientGarurumon arched his eyebrow again, but didn't break their stare off. "Forgotten what?"

"When we were falling," KaiserGreymon replied, narrowing his cold, blue eyes. "You tried to jump on my head to jump off and save your own furry butt! It's not like you cared what happened to that stupid dragon, right?"

He narrowed his red eyes in response. "Think what you want," AncientGarurumon responded, panting with anger. "But the worst part of this is that I have to be stuck down here with _you _of all people!"

KaiserGreymon snarled with rage and grabbed AncientGarurumon by the fur of his chest, pulling him close so that they were inches apart. KaiserGreymon breathed heavily with rage, his hot breath blew in the wolf's face as he spoke. "Sometimes... you piss me off so damn much..."

AncientGarurumon gritted his teeth, glaring into KaiserGreymon's eyes as he firmly placed his hand around the collar of KaiserGreymon's armour. "You too. Insufferable lizard..." he spoke.

KaiserGreymon sneered and placed the end of his snout against AncientGarurumon's muzzle defiantly, refusing to back down. AncientGarurumon narrowed his eyes and pushed back, his nose against KaiserGreymon's. They stood, staring at each other for several seconds on end. Neither allowed themselves to move. They both kept glaring stubbornly into one another's eyes. They were close enough that the white fur of AncientGarurumon's chest could nearly touch KaiserGreymon's armour.

As KaiserGreymon glared into AncientGarurumon's angry, ruby-like eyes, the grip on AncientGarurumon's fur gradually softened. He opened his hand and pressed it gently against the wolf's chest. His glare softened and he took in a light breath before suddenly moving his head. In the passion of the moment, KaiserGreymon inched forward and closed his lips around AncientGarurumon's, kissing him.

AncientGarurumon's eyes widened in utter shock. He let out a muffled yelp into the dragon's warm, welcoming mouth, but that was all. He was too stunned to do anything else besides standing there like a statue as the KaiserGreymon kissed him. He felt KaiserGreymon's lips slowly drag along his as they pursed.

KaiserGreymon opened his eyes and locked them with AncientGarurumon's, seeing the wolf's astonishment and confusion. He then seemed to realize what exactly he was doing. He looked down and felt his lips locked against AncientGarurumon's. KaiserGreymon's blue eyes slowly widened.

He broke the kiss and pulled his head back just an inch, his saliva still clinging to AncientGarurumon's lip, connecting it with his own. He exhaled shakily and stared at AncientGarurumon in shock, blood surging the dragon's face. "A-Ah... I..." KaiserGreymon breathed, gulping tensely.

AncientGarurumon was silent for a moment, still staring at KaiserGreymon. "What... was that...?" he asked, slightly shaken and blushing behind his fur.

KaiserGreymon staggered backwards, his heart racing. It seemed like it was pumping all of his blood to his face. "Wh-What was what?" he snapped in a stammer. Though KaiserGreymon was known for his bravery and confidence, this was one situation where he couldn't hide his vulnerability at what happened. "N-Nothing! Nothing was that! I m-must have blacked out! I think I heard something! Did you hear something! Go check if there's something there, mutt! Go!"

"...You kissed me," AncientGarurumon said.

KaiserGreymon blushed further and raised his gloved hand to cover his crimsoning snout. "Fuck it! I know!" he shouted dramatically. "It was an accident! I don't know what came over me! We were just- there was the argument and – I don't know, alright? I was in the passion of the moment! It just sort of happened! You know me, Garuru! I'm a passionate person! Just forget it! I'm sorry, okay?"

"Shut up, KaiserGreymon," AncientGarurumon spoke, closing his eyes and walking towards him.

"Wha-HRMP!"

KaiserGreymon's protest was interrupted when AncientGarurumon walked up to him and kissed him strongly, clashing lips with the dragon once again. A draconic snarl of surprise and pleasure rumbled between them as KaiserGreymon reacted with disbelief. The dragon's wide blue eyes slowly relaxed as he started to return the kiss. The corners of AncientGarurumon's mouth formed a grin as he kissed him, hearing and feeling KaiserGreymon give a content moan in response.

KaiserGreymon reluctantly pulled away from the kiss slightly, looking AncientGarurumon in the eyes. "A-AncientGarurumon," he whispered.

The wolf in questioned licked his lips mischievously and smirked at him.

"You're... not a terrible kisser, mutt..." KaiserGreymon observed, flustered, but grinning as well.

"Same with you, lizard..."

After a moment, KaiserGreymon grunted and went of the offensive. "Who dares, wins," he snarled. He placed his hands on AncientGarurumon's hips and rubbed his fingers gently through his fur as he closed in to resume the kiss. This time, however, the kiss was more passionate than it was tender. KaiserGreymon closed his lips around AncientGarurumon's snout to which the wolf grunted lightly and returned the favour. The two Legendary Warriors kissed each other deeply.

KaiserGreymon raised a hand behind AncientGarurumon's head, into his blonde hair, to pull him closer into the heated, lustful kiss. AncientGarurumon raised an arm and wrapped it around the back of KaiserGreymon's neck to do the same. Glancing down momentarily, KaiserGreymon could see that AncientGarurumon's pink cock was half-hard and growing by the second. The dragon's long tongue trailed into the AncientGarurumon's mouth and grazed the tongue waiting for him inside. AncientGarurumon groaned and used his tongue to battle with KaiserGreymon's.

Meanwhile, KaiserGreymon's free hand trailed from AncientGarurumon's hip down to the lower part of his abs. It stopped tentatively above AncientGarurumon's groin; he wondered if he should continue downwards. He then felt AncientGarurumon's hand on top of his, slowly guiding his hand south until KaiserGreymon's fingers wrapped apprehensively around the base of AncientGarurumon's cock.

AncientGarurumon pulled away from the kiss, licking KaiserGreymon's cheek as his face approached the side of the dragon man's head. "Need help with your armour...?" he whispered in his ear.

KaiserGreymon grinned and gently nuzzled AncientGarurumon's cheek with his own, enjoying the feeling of his soft fur against his scales. "If I say no, will you still rub your hands all over my body?" he asked with hopeful curiosity.

AncientGarurumon pulled back, winked at him and grinned, raising his hand to rub KaiserGreymon's midriff as his cock twitched eagerly in KaiserGreymon's warm hand. The canine digimon let out a pleased murmur as KaiserGreymon began to rub his shaft up and down with a tender grip that he didn't expect from the usually rough dragon. "KaiserGreymon..." he whispered, moving forward to graze his lips against the Warrior of Fire's before gently kissing him.

The wolf took KaiserGreymon's hands in his, reluctantly pulling one away from his manhood as they stood against each other. KaiserGreymon raised an eyebrow upon feeling his gloves slowly being pulled off. Grinning at him, the AncientGarurumon raised his hands and closed them around the dragon man's exposed elbows, slowly pulling his draconic gauntlets off to reveal his exposed arms. AncientGarurumon pulled away from his lips for a moment to look up at him. "You're still okay with this?" he asked

"Who dares, wins," KaiserGreymon told him confidently, pressing the end of his snout against AncientGarurumon's as he slid his boots off. "Besides, I've always wondered how good you are..."

AncientGarurumon grinned and slid his hands under KaiserGreymon's breastplate, slowly pulling the armour up and over his head, revealing KaiserGreymon's muscular, black-scaled chest. As soon as AncientGarurumon dropped the heavy piece of armour to the ground beside them, KaiserGreymon placed his hand back around AncientGarurumon's shaft and wrapped the other around his waist to massage his back. "Can you take off the rest?" he asked, looking at the werewolf needily. "I'm so damn horny. It's getting really tight in there..."

Bringing the dragon into a strong kiss, AncientGarurumon began pulling down KaiserGreymon's leg armour. As the armour fell, KaiserGreymon stepped out of the metal plating and revealed to AncientGarurumon a large, hardening, black-scaled cock that was moist with precum. The wolf growled lustfully and moved down to kiss KaiserGreymon's neck, earning him a gracious moan.

KaiserGreymon pulled AncientGarurumon close so that their warm bodies, rubbed together. The wolf digimon's soft fur grazed against the dragon digimon's smooth scales. KaiserGreymon loved the warmth of AncientGarurumon's body against his. So much that he took his dick in his hand and pressed the shaft against AncientGarurumon's, rubbing them both together simultaneously.

Moaning at the feeling, AncientGarurumon bucked against KaiserGreymon's thick rod, squirting some precum onto their dicks. "So... warm..." AncientGarurumon breathed, licking the dragon's neck and letting his hands roam around KaiserGreymon's muscular body.

KaiserGreymon's free hand went from rubbing AncientGarurumon's back down to rubbing one of his ass cheeks. The reptile exhaled and began nibbling one of AncientGarurumon's canine ears sensually. "We're going to need some lubricant, you know..."

"So we are..." AncientGarurumon responded as he rubbed his shaft against KaiserGreymon's, loving the tightness of the dragon's grip around them. "What do you suggest?"

KaiserGreymon smiled and kissed his lips softly. "I'll show you..." he replied, bucking against AncientGarurumon's dick eagerly as he gripped their dicks together and used his warm hand to rub them up and down. AncientGarurumon moaned into the wet kiss, pushing his tongue into KaiserGreymon's mouth, to which KaiserGreymon responded with a moan of his own.

As the Legendary Warrior of Flames passionately massaged their cocks together, he massaged AncientGarurumon's lips and tongue with his own. He gazed at the wolf man lustfully and massaged AncientGarurumon's rear, while one of the AncientGarurumon's hands did the same to KaiserGreymon. They both released strong moans as KaiserGreymon continued to jack them off

"K-KaiserGreymon..." AncientGarurumon grunted with passion over the noises of KaiserGreymon's hand hammering them. "I'm... almost there..."

"M-Me too," KaiserGreymon growled in reply, moving his head to start kissing AncientGarurumon's neck. The wolf let out a snarl of pleasure and tilted his head to give KaiserGreymon more space to work with.

The snarl soon turned into a moan and AncientGarurumon started bucking strongly against KaiserGreymon's large dick. "F-Faster, damnit!" he ordered KaiserGreymon, closing his eyes. "Y-Yes, KaiserGreymon! So fucking close!"

KaiserGreymon complied, groaning as he increased the speed and power of his rubbing. He felt AncientGarurumon's twitching dick press against the head of his cock. "KaiserGreymon!" AncientGarurumon shouted before giving a loud groan and pulling KaiserGreymon into a powerful, passionate kiss. The AncientGarurumon orgasmed strongly, sending cum shooting upward. The thick, white liquid reached their chests before falling and coating their cocks and KaiserGreymon's hand. KaiserGreymon, who was still kissing AncientGarurumon strongly, moaned at the warmth and feeling of AncientGarurumon's jizz on his dick.

The dragon man continued hammering them for a few seconds until he released a strong groan. He bucked slightly and finished as well, a strong surge of cum mixing with AncientGarurumon's and covering their dicks further.

KaiserGreymon panted and slowly pulled away, staring at AncientGarurumon. AncientGarurumon grinned slightly. "You smell good..." he said to the dragon.

Though blushing, KaiserGreymon returned the grin. "You too... So... Should we...?" he said, looking down at their semen-drenched manhoods.

AncientGarurumon frowned. "Sex? ...Do you want to?"

The hotheaded dragon then frowned. "Err... Do you?" he asked. "I mean... I never had sex with a guy before..."

"Neither have I..." AncientGarurumon said unsurely. "I've... been curious at times..."

KaiserGreymon raised an eyebrow. "I've wondered too, a bit... but... I mean, I've never thought of myself as gay or bi."

AncientGarurumon nodded in agreement. They both looked at each other, not entirely sure whether to proceed.

The dragon man finally spoke up. "Err... We've already made out and jacked off. We might as well try it, right? Who dares, wins, and all..."

AncientGarurumon nodded as well. It seemed they were both curious after all.

"...How should we do this and all that?" he asked. "I haven't really done this before..."

"Hmm... I don't think there's much to it," AncientGarurumon replied.

"I guess," KaiserGreymon complied. "Who, err, does who, though...?"

AncientGarurumon closed his eyes. He knew they both had strong personalities. He figured that KaiserGreymon probably wouldn't want to be on the bottom unless he had a turn as well. That would be the only fair way of doing it. "Take turns?" AncientGarurumon asked, looking at his friend.

KaiserGreymon grinned. "That's fair. ...Who goes first?"

"...Why don't you?" he told him.

KaiserGreymon grunted, a bit unsurely. "Sure. I was hoping you'd say that," he answered, grinning a little. "I finally get to make you my bitch."

AncientGarurumon smirked a little and playfully grabbed KaiserGreymon's ass. "I'll soon repay the favour..."

After a moment, KaiserGreymon wrapped his arms around AncientGarurumon to lie him and himself down on the wet grass. AncientGarurumon grunted and spread his legs, laying on his back while KaiserGreymon kneeled over him. The dragon man's cock was hardening at the thought of entering the attractive Warrior of Light. "So... We're both sure about this...?"

AncientGarurumon nodded after a while. In a show of flexibility, he tucked his spread legs in and then wrapped them around KaiserGreymon's upper back, pulling him down on top of him. KaiserGreymon kissed AncientGarurumon and nibbled on the wolf's lower lip intimately, AncientGarurumon doing the same to his upper lip.

"Well..." KaiserGreymon spoke seductively, trying to break the obvious tension between them as they prepared to make love. "Are you ready for my big, dragon cock in your hot, wolf ass?"

AncientGarurumon nodded, feeling a hint of anticipation. Truth be told, KaiserGreymon was feeling it as well. This wasn't something that either of them had ever tried before.

The dragon kissed AncientGarurumon reassuringly as he pressed the cum-soaked tip of his hard dragonhood against AncientGarurumon's entrance. KaiserGreymon's heart raced as he prepared to penetrate his long time friend, rival and opposite. He looked into AncientGarurumon's expectant red eyes. KaiserGreymon grunted and moved his hand to grab and hold AncientGarurumon's hand meaningfully. AncientGarurumon squeezed his hand in response and gave KaiserGreymon a nod.

With that, KaiserGreymon inserted his cockhead slowly, not wanting to be too strong, knowing that AncientGarurumon was also a virgin in this regard. Once the head was in, KaiserGreymon started slowly insert his shaft. AncientGarurumon grunted in sharp pain, gritting his razor sharp teeth and squeezing KaiserGreymon's hand strongly. KaiserGreymon stopped, concerned. "Damnit. Should I stop?" he asked with a wince, caused by the reflexive tightness of AncientGarurumon's ass muscles around his dick.

"N-No," AncientGarurumon replied in a growl.

The dragon man nodded and continued to slowly insert himself. "G-Gods! You're so damn warm and tight!"

"A-And you're so big..." the canine digimon responded, wincing in pain and pleasure as KaiserGreymon hilted in him. "That huge, dragon dick... feels so good..."

KaiserGreymon kissed him gently. "A-Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "We can stop, you know..."

AncientGarurumon grunted into the kiss but nodded. "I think the worst is done... B-but... you're bigger than I thought."

After a grin, the dragon pulled back gently and started thrusting at a slow, restrained pace, so that they could both get used to it. "I... can't believe I'm doing this..." KaiserGreymon said with a slight grin, looking down at AncientGarurumon. "And with you, for that matter."

AncientGarurumon rose an eyebrow in response, grunting a bit as KaiserGreymon's dick slid in and out of his tight ass. "M-Me neither..." he said breathily.

KaiserGreymon gave a half-chuckle, half moan as he continued thrusting lightly into AncientGarurumon, feeling the canine digimon loosen up a bit. "You're much kinkier than I would have thought, wolf. I had you pegged as asexual for awhile," he said.

AncientGarurumon groaned and leaned up to kiss and suck of KaiserGreymon's neck. Snarling lustfully, he replied, "Definately not..."

Moaning, KaiserGreymon licked AncientGarurumon's neck, dragging his tongue through the white fur, and began thrusting into his ass a bit harder and faster. He also used his free hand to reach down and squeeze AncientGarurumon's hard, jizz-covered dick, beginning to rub it sensually.

Groaning with a mix of pleasure and pain, AncientGarurumon gripped KaiserGreymon's shoulder tightly, bucking needily into the dragon's warm hand. "F-Fuck, KaiserGreymon... Feels good... but..."

"Hurts, too...?" KaiserGreymon asked, gripping both AncientGarurumon's hand and cock warmly. "Can you handle it?"

AncientGarurumon nod, but gave a pained wince when KaiserGreymon penetrated particularly deep. "K-KaiserGreymon... Hold on..."

KaiserGreymon stopped and looked down at him. "S-Sorry," he replied, feeling a bit guilty for the pain he caused. "Want me to stop...?"

"No..." AncientGarurumon replied, exhaling. The wolf squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and nodded after a few moments of peace. "Now..." he spoke, looking him in the eyes before leaning up to kiss him.

The dragon groaned into the kiss and started thrusting again at steady pace, loving the warmth pulsing around him. His hard dragon cock squeezed through the tightness of AncientGarurumon's ass, giving them both intense, pleasurable sensation. To add to his partner's enjoyment, KaiserGreymon started rubbing AncientGarurumon's dick faster, gracing it was strokes in all the sensitive parts, causing the wolf to groan.

As they tongue-kissed, KaiserGreymon moved his hand from holding AncientGarurumon's hand to squeezing the lupine warrior's bare leg, squeezing it as KaiserGreymon moaned and performed longer, deeper thrusts. "Gods! You feel... so damn good, AncientGarurumon...!" he groaned, snarling as he passionately thrust.

"Glad... – Grm -... You're enjoying yourself... so much..." AncientGarurumon said with a small grin, stifling a moan of his own at the feeling of KaiserGreymon's large dick inside him. "Feels... amazing..."

KaiserGreymon then snarled passionately and have AncientGarurumon a heated kiss, thrusting hard and deep so that he hilted. AncientGarurumon tightened around him and gave a short, pleased whimper into the kiss, which he quickly tried to stifle. "AncientGarurumon..." the dragon man panted, licking AncientGarurumon's lips and hammering his dick. "I'm going to fuck you so hard..."

AncientGarurumon moaned and stared into his eyes. "Make me your bitch, lizard," he whispered. "Fuck me senseless. Fill me with your warm, dragon jizz."

Grinning, KaiserGreymon nodded and kissed him deeply. "Mm... You asked for it!" With that, the passionate dragon began slamming AncientGarurumon hard, creating a chorus of groans and slapping noises from both of them as their bodies collided.

AncientGarurumon shuddered and winced as KaiserGreymon's twitching dragonhood grazed against a particularly sensitive spot. "Ugh! Y-Yes, KaiserGreymon! R-Right there!" he pleaded, thrusting his own madly twitching cock in KaiserGreymon's hand and bucking the head against the dragon's smooth, sweaty abs. He loved this full feeling KaiserGreymon was giving him.

KaiserGreymon grinned, pleased at himself for finding the place that would maximize AncientGarurumon's pleasure. "Right... here?" he called out, ramming his cock in and out of the AncientGarurumon's ass so that it hit the same spot.

AncientGarurumon let out a yelp of ecstasy and then snarled. "Fuck! Yes! Take me! Harder you big, sexy dragon!"

A groan was pulled from the KaiserGreymon's throat as AncientGarurumon's warm ass tightened and pulsed around KaiserGreymon's dick as he slammed him. "A-AncientGarurumon! You're so tight!" he growled ecstatically, rubbing his hand up and down AncientGarurumon's long, hard cock. "Your hot, wolf ass... It's making me so close!"

Groaning, AncientGarurumon readjusted himself and tightened further, giving KaiserGreymon's staff a plethora of sensations. "Cum, KaiserGreymon! Fill me up with that jizz of yours!" AncientGarurumon responded with just as much passion, rubbing KaiserGreymon's chest all over.

Fierily, KaiserGreymon snarled and slammed the wolf digimon with fast, powerful, intense thrusts while still massaging him. He groaned and felt his orgasm coming quickly. The feeling was so good that he had no desire to delay it. AncientGarurumon moaned and pressed himself hard into KaiserGreymon's crotch so that the Greymon hilted. The dragon man focused the tight rubbing around AncientGarurumon's cockhead, which was coming close to finishing itself.

"I'm... almost there... too..." AncientGarurumon responded in heavy grunts, massaging KaiserGreymon's sides and groaning into the dragon's neck as KaiserGreymon ravaged him. He felt his orgasm coming on, but, despite his writhing of pleasure, he tried to delay it just a bit longer for when KaiserGreymon cums. AncientGarurumon grunted and nipped at KaiserGreymon's neck lovingly, wondering how much more of the great feeling he could take.

KaiserGreymon hammered AncientGarurumon's ass continually, groaning and snarling as he peaked. Finally, he gave a loud groan and pulled AncientGarurumon into a loving kiss, moaning into it as he jizzed strongly, filling the wolf's ass. AncientGarurumon immediately gave a long, content groan at the feeling of the warm liquid inside of him. It was that, along with KaiserGreymon's intense rubbing of his dick, that caused him to finally give way as well. AncientGarurumon gave a strong moan into KaiserGreymon's mouth and sent an explosion of cum onto KaiserGreymon's chest and hand.

As the thick white liquid dripped off of KaiserGreymon's body and down onto AncientGarurumon's, the two panted in pleasure and exhaustion. "K-KaiserGreymon..." AncientGarurumon breathed, his cock still twitching in KaiserGreymon's hand, which squeezed out the last few drops of jizz. "That was..."

"A-...Amazing..." KaiserGreymon concurred, smiling and kissing his friend softly. AncientGarurumon nodded in reply, both of them still taking deep breaths.

KaiserGreymon reluctantly pulled out from the warmth of the Garurumon's ass and the two lay on the wet ground, drenched in the scent of sweat and cum. "So, Garuru... Your turn?" KaiserGreymon finally asked, rubbing the fur on AncientGarurumon's chest.

The white wolf raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I... didn't think you'd be so eager..." he said with teasing amusement.

The black dragon smirked in response. "After seeing how much fun you had..."

"I suppose I could say the same about you," AncientGarurumon replied with a nod, sitting up after KaiserGreymon did. "Are you sure you can take it?" he asked with a grin, knowing this would only make KaiserGreymon want to do it more.

KaiserGreymon grinned competitively. "If you can do it, I'm sure I'll do just fine."

"We'll see..." AncientGarurumon responded. "It hurts, you know."

"It can't be worse than having to deal with that fur of yours tickling with me," KaiserGreymon teased.

AncientGarurumon raised an eyebrow, but smiled slightly. "It did... feel a lot better than I thought..."

The KaiserGreymon smiled with veiled excitement. "You're one of the best lays I've ever had, Garuru," KaiserGreymon concurred.

The AncientGarurumon nodded. "So, how do you want to do it?" he asked him.

"Surprise me," the dragon man responded, looking the bipedal wolf over with a smirk.

After a moment's thought, AncientGarurumon looked at him. "Since it's your first time too..." he spoke, making his way over to KaiserGreymon. The wolf kneeled over KaiserGreymon's lap and they looked each other in the eyes. They gently kissed, pressing their snouts against one another's, and AncientGarurumon lightly pushed KaiserGreymon's black-scaled body onto his back, rubbing his shoulders as he did. The wolf then pulled away and backed up so that his crotch rubbed against KaiserGreymon's.

"How is it...?" KaiserGreymon asked as the wolf knight raised his legs and placed them against AncientGarurumon's furry chest.

AncientGarurumon glanced at him as he aligned his hardening dick with KaiserGreymon's ass. "It will hurt at first... I think you'll start to like it though," he replied, smirking at the last bit.

The KaiserGreymon grinned. "Is that so?" he challenged. "Well... show me what a wolf can do..."

Snarling lightly and narrowing his eyes, AncientGarurumon pressed the head of his cock against KaiserGreymon's ass. He looked at KaiserGreymon, giving him a short nod before slowly penetrating. The dragon stifled a swear of pain and grimaced at the foreign feeling. On reflex, he clenched tightly around AncientGarurumon's manhood, causing the Warrior of Light to gritted his teeth at the strong pressure. "S-So tight and warm..." he hissed in pleasure, still pushing deeper.

"Ugh! Fuck, AncientGarurumon!" KaiserGreymon groaned, now feeling a pleasurable sensation as well as the pain.

AncientGarurumon grunted and kept going, nearly hilting. "How... are you feeling?" he asked in an almost tender whisper, licking KaiserGreymon's neck softly. One furry hand slid down and wrapped around the drake's hardening dick and the other rubbed KaiserGreymon's strong pectoral muscles as he awaited his partner's response.

"Y-You... feel bigger..." he grunted, looking up at the wolf. "Hurts a bit... but good too..."

"See?" AncientGarurumon responded, grinding against KaiserGreymon's chest and moving his lower body as he began slowly thrusting, trying to hit different points with his cock. "G-Gods, KaiserGreymon... Feels wonderful...!"

KaiserGreymon groaned and pressed his tight ass against AncientGarurumon's crotch, making him hilt. "Y-You're... telling me...!" he replied, smearing precum on AncientGarurumon's hand as the wolf proceeded to jack him off.

"You... like it, do you...?" AncientGarurumon asked, continuing to shove his dick in and out of KaiserGreymon, rooting around for a sensitive spot.

"Y-...Yes!" KaiserGreymon conceded in a moan, bucking in the wolf's warm, soft palm.

"How much...?" the lupine digimon asked, narrowing his eyes as he thrust quickly and powerfully, causing the dragon to squirm slightly. "How much do you like my big wolf dick in your tight, sexy ass?"

KaiserGreymon wrapped his arms around AncientGarurumon's back and pulled him close so that he pressed against his chest. Just as he did, AncientGarurumon's cock impacted a sensitive area that made them both groan with delight. "Ugh! I... I love it, mutt!"

Snarling, AncientGarurumon started mercilessly ramming his cock into the area he had just hit. "My name, lizard..." he whispered into KaiserGreymon's ear after licking it. "Moan it."

The Warrior of Flame groaned in pleasure at the passionate sex that rivalled what he gave to the Warrior of Light. "A-AncientGarurumon!" KaiserGreymon moaned needily, pulling AncientGarurumon's face down to meet his in a wet kiss. AncientGarurumon groaned against KaiserGreymon's lips and tongue, making out with him as he continued his short, powerful thrusts.

As the Garurumon moaned and dragged the head across the sensitive spot, KaiserGreymon snarled ecstatically, rubbing and groping with his warm hands all over AncientGarurumon's back, chest, and ass. AncientGarurumon responded by increasing the power on his wrist, rubbing KaiserGreymon's shaft strongly. "K-KaiserGreymon," he spoke breathily, nuzzling KaiserGreymon's face. "Enjoying... yourself?"

"F-Fuck... yes!" KaiserGreymon answered.

"G-...Good!" the anthropomorphic wolf replied, moaning deeply.

KaiserGreymon tightened around AncientGarurumon and undulated his lower body, prolonging the moan. "...You?"

"What... does it look like...?" AncientGarurumon asked, shuddering as he felt his third orgasm slowly approach.

The dragon grimaced, but also grinned, bucking back strongly against AncientGarurumon's pelvis so that he hilted with each precise strike. KaiserGreymon wanted his opposite to feel as good as he had while doing him. "I... Grm! I w-want to cum with you, AncientGarurumon..."

"H-How much?" AncientGarurumon asked, kissing strongly.

Moaning into the kiss as his dick twitched graciously in AncientGarurumon's constantly moving hand, KaiserGreymon answered, "So damn much..." As if to prove it, the Warrior of Flame returned the just as fierily kiss.

The AncientGarurumon nodded and grunted, pressing into KaiserGreymon's warm mouth and slamming into his rear. He stared his red eyes into the dragon's blue ones and reluctantly broke the kiss to speak. "H-How... close are you...?" he asked.

"A-Any minute now," KaiserGreymon responded, breathing heavily on the wolf's face. Neither seemed to mind the feeling of the jizz on their chests being pressed between them each time AncientGarurumon's thrusts brought their bodies rubbing together.

"Me... too..." he whispered, going down to nibble KaiserGreymon's lower lip. The dragon responded with a groan and kissed AncientGarurumon's snout, the murmur of delight mixing with the sound of AncientGarurumon's body slapping against his.

"U-Ugh! Harder, AncientGarurumon!" the black dragon shouted, his cock twitching erratically in the wolf's hand as it received intense rubbing.

AncientGarurumon moaned, muffling himself by kissing KaiserGreymon as he felt his dick begin to pulse as well. He was about to jizz and he could tell KaiserGreymon was as well. He planned to make these next seconds count. With a growl, AncientGarurumon forcefully broke away from the started thrusting into the sensitive part of KaiserGreymon's extremely tight ass with all of his strength, multiplying the dragon's pleasure when he hammered the dragon man's cockhead.

The Warrior of Light felt KaiserGreymon's ass squeeze and pulse around his penetrating shaft and that was enough for him. AncientGarurumon's fur bristled and stood on end as cum surged from his dick. "KaiserGreymon!" he yelled, but that shout soon turned into a full howl as he arched his back and filled KaiserGreymon with his jizz.

KaiserGreymon suddenly felt the strong warmth of AncientGarurumon's cum inside of him which, along with the intense sensations on his dick and ass, set the dragon off too. "F-Fuck! AncientGarurumon!" he shouted, bucking fully in AncientGarurumon's hand and sending his dragon jizz shooting onto AncientGarurumon's equally white chest and hand. A roar of ecstasy was ripped from KaiserGreymon's throat, chiming in to join AncientGarurumon's pleasure-loaded howl.

As their orgasms ended and they squeezed their last drops of cum from each other, they both looked at each other, feeling light-headed and gratified. AncientGarurumon panted heavily and tiredly fell onto KaiserGreymon's muscular chest. KaiserGreymon grunted and breathed heavily as well, looking down at the canine digimon who lay on top of him.

"You're... a master at that..." KaiserGreymon spoke breathily, grinning and relaxing his legs. He brought a black arm down and wrapped it around AncientGarurumon's back, pulling him up slightly so that the two were face to face.

AncientGarurumon looked at him with a tired smirk. "You too..." he responded.

KaiserGreymon gazed up at him and kissed him softly, bringing his other hand up to rub the back of AncientGarurumon's neck and head. AncientGarurumon returned the tender kiss enjoyed the warmth of the dragon of fire. After several seconds, they each pulled away and looked at each other.

"Aren't you glad that I got us into this situation now?" KaiserGreymon asked him with a grin.

"...Don't ruin the moment, KaiserGreymon," AncientGarurumon replied, burying the roof of his snout into the warmness of KaiserGreymon's smooth neck.

KaiserGreymon chuckled and complied, pulling AncientGarurumon closer into the hug. He was quite enjoying the loving afterglow the sex.

The pair continued to embrace, gracing each other with the occasional kiss as they exchanged warmth and soft touches. KaiserGreymon looked at AncientGarurumon contently, who gave his collar a kiss. "Mm... You feel so soft. With that fur of yours..."

AncientGarurumon glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you hated my fur..." he said with amusement.

KaiserGreymon's face flushed. "Err... I guess it's okay sometimes..." he replied, smiling sheepishly.

The AncientGarurumon rested his head on KaiserGreymon's chest again and closed his eyes tiredly. KaiserGreymon smiled and gently rubbed AncientGarurumon's fur and blonde hair with his hands.

"Hey, mutt?" KaiserGreymon asked, closing his eyes as well. "Never thought I'd say this, but of all the people I could have been stuck down here with, I'm glad it was you."

"Mm..." AncientGarurumon grunted in tired agreement.

Silence began to creep over them as they began to succumb to their exhaustion. It wasn't long until they both fell asleep in the arms of one another. This was a definite departure from their relationship earlier that day...

The next morning, night disappeared and the sun rose into the sky. The sinkhole, while still wet at the bottom, was looking a lot more accommodating.

KaiserGreymon grunted and buried his face into AncientGarurumon's furry chest as the light hit his black eyelids. "Just wait..." he said in a muffled murmur, using the lupine digimon's body like it was a pillow.

"KaiserGreymon," AncientGarurumon spoke, looking down at him with a flat gaze, having been woken up by the dragon's movements.

With a groan, the Warrior of Flame reluctantly pulled himself away. "Yeah. Okay... I'm up..." he said with a tired grumble. KaiserGreymon was the first to stand up, wincing as he did. "Ugh... Are you as stiff as I am?"

AncientGarurumon nodded and stood up, grimacing slightly as well.

KaiserGreymon readjusted the goggles on his head and started to put on the sections of his armour that were strewn around the area. "It's too bad we can't clean up..."

"I will try to find some mint leaves once we get out," AncientGarurumon responded, putting his armour on over his body as well.

The dragon raised an eyebrow after removing his goggles to put on his helmet. "Mint leaves?"

"To cover our scents."

KaiserGreymon nodded and was fully clad in armour again. After a moment of thought, the Legendary Warrior of Flames frowned and looked at AncientGarurumon. "Hey, mutt... Are you regretting last night?"

The Warrior of Light turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "...Are you?" he asked in response.

"...No."

AncientGarurumon nodded and turned away to put on his upper body armour. "Neither am I."

"Right. Good," KaiserGreymon responded quickly. "Err... We should keep this from the others, right?"

The wolf man turned and gave him a bland look, telling KaiserGreymon the answer that he already knew.

"Sounds okay by me," the dragon replied, pulling his gloves on.

It was then that AncientGarurumon's ear twitched and he began sniffing the air. KaiserGreymon blinked and looked at him, wondering what he sensed. He then began sniffing the air as well to see if he could detect the scent.

"Lizard! Mutt!" a distant voice shouted.

KaiserGreymon raised an eyebrow and looked up, towards the top of the sinkhole that they fell into. "Is that...?"

"AncientGarurumon! KaiserGreymon! Shout if you can hear us!" another voice – a closer one – called out.

"PileVolcamon and Blizzarmon," AncientGarurumon spoke, recognizing their voices and scents.

"Hey!" KaiserGreymon called back. "Down here!"

A minute passed until two heads emerged over the edge of the massive hole, peering down into the chasm which was littered with trees, foliage, and dirt. The Blizzarmon and PileVolcamon looked at each other and then back into the sinkhole.

"Is that you, KaiserGreymon?" Blizzarmon called down with a booming voice.

"You bet your fur it is!" KaiserGreymon shouted back, grinning. "AncientGarurumon's with me too!"

"What are you two doing down there?" he asked.

"What do you think? We fell!" KaiserGreymon responded. "I hurt my wing and the walls were too slippery to climb out!"

"Hang tight! We're going to tell the others!"

"We should just climb out ourselves," KaiserGreymon said. "The cliffs should be dry enough now."

"That's a bad idea," AncientGarurumon said to him, low enough so only KaiserGreymon could hear. "After last night..."

KaiserGreymon frowned, remembering how stiff and inflexible they both were (but KaiserGreymon especially) at that moment. "I guess..."

As Blizzarmon and PileVolcamon's heads disappeared from sight, they were replaced by another familiar one. A Wisemon, the one that they had been looking for, looked down at them from above. "KingGregmon! ArchaicGraurumon!" Wisemon called down, messing up their names for the millionth time. "You both appear to have descended into this abysm!"

"Wisemon! Is that you?" KaiserGreymon demanded, gnashing his teeth. "Where in Susanoomon's name did you get off to? We've been looking everywhere!"

A loud humph echoed down into the sinkhole. "Well, I could presently be gorging myself in the contiguous township if you two had not gone missing!" Wisemon replied, folding his arms.

"Us gone missing! We were looking for _you_!" KaiserGreymon responded with a growl. AncientGarurumon merely rolled his eyes and waited for the others to return.

Soon, all eight of the others looked down into the sinkhole. "I warned you guys about the sinkholes!" AtlurKabuterimon shouted down, cupping his four hands around his mouth. "Now it looks like you guys are _in too deep_."

Blizzarmon glared at AtlurKabuterimon. "One more pun and I'll push you in too..."

AncientIrismon turned to the others. "AtlurKabuterimon, why don't you fly down and get KaiserGreymon while Anubismon can get AncientGarurumon?" she asked.

"Uhh, sure! Great idea," the blue insect replied, grinning and blushing slightly. Both he and the Anubismon flew down, manoeuvring around the trees that blocked the way. They swooped down and landed on the ground in front of the pair of them.

AtlurKabuterimon walked over to KaiserGreymon and picked him up in his four arms. Anubismon walked over to AncientGarurumon and raised an eyebrow, smelling KaiserGreymon's scent all over him... not to mention the aroma of jizz as well. AncientGarurumon merely nodded at him and averted his gaze. The Warrior of Darkness just remained quiet and placed his arms around AncientGarurumon's waist before flapping his wings.

"Sooo, are you two okay?" AtlurKabuterimon asked with a grin.

AncientGarurumon nodded and KaiserGreymon gave a grunt. "Aside from spending the night in a damp hole you mean?" KaiserGreymon then blushed when he realized his poor choice of wording. AncientGarurumon tinted slightly, but his flat expression remained the same.

The insect digimon chuckled lightly as the four reached the top of the cliff and landed on stable ground. "So you guys managed to find Wisemon?" the dragon asked, stepping down from AtlurKabuterimon's arms. Anubismon also let go of AncientGarurumon, who stepped forwards.

"He was off collecting so-called 'specimens' again," AncientMermaimon said with a roll of her eyes.

"There is absolutely nothing fraudulent about my specimens!" Wisemon pouted, folding his arms. "I'm famished! May we please proceed to the hamlet posthaste?"

"Sounds good to me," Blizzarmon said, folding his arms and starting to walk. As the others started to follow, KaiserGreymon and AncientGarurumon walked nearby him, the dragon slowly taking the lead. The polar bear digimon looked over with a raised eyebrow. "So you two really had to spend the whole night down there? Together? Alone?" he asked.

They both nodded.

Blizzarmon let out a boisterous laugh. "You two must've been at each other's throats! That had to be one helluva night! Don't know how you both survived!" he said with a chuckle.

KaiserGreymon and AncientGarurumon both locked eyes with knowing glances. KaiserGreymon grinned faintly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, we found a way..."


End file.
